


The Lightning Weaver

by Myrddin_Ignis_Magus



Series: Lightning [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus/pseuds/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU remake of Lightning Strike. Morgana Evans, formally Potter! Thirteen. Now she is Lightning! Given the power over electricity by the muggle made device called: The Ray Sphere! It gave her power at the cost of some of the City of London. She was an accident of fate. The Dursleys dumped her in London. Afraid she would use her new found power to get vengeance for the way they treated her. Then the foolish mage found her, inviting her to Hogwarts! She'll uncover THE secrets! Lightning!Powerful-Femme!Harry-Multi-YURI-pairings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The City of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Morgana "Lightning" Evans

My name is Morgana Evans. I've just turned thirteen years old. Yesterday in fact. It wasn't such a great day as I have no family or friends to celebrate with. Well, I have some 'friends', more like acquaintances. I live alone on the streets of London.

You shouldn't worry about me. I'm used to it. It is kind of freeing compared to what I had before becoming a homeless nascence to society, or whatever the losers of this world would call me.

I've been alone in this city since that incident quite a while back when I was eight. The Ray Sphere. That's what it was called! I came across it when my 'family' had lost me. Yes. They did make a habit out of losing me, but I always managed to find them again. It seemed like magic at the time, but I could never even utter the words.

The Dursley's were phobic to anything abnormal. I guess to them, abnormal is having your parents die on you. If I ever see those good for nothing Dursley's again I'm going to fry them. Not that I expect to ever see them willingly entering this city knowing I could be here somewhere, waiting to claim my vengeance.

Honestly, if I wanted to hunt them down and kill them, fry them, or torment them or something. It wouldn't be hard to find them. I bet they still live in the same suburb in Surry as they did.

They finally abandoned me here. In London. All alone after it happened. The Ray Sphere. It housed mutagenic energies. Lightning. It was this man. He gave me a pack with the sphere inside and a cell phone. He offered me money to deliver it somewhere.

I don't know what he was thinking, but maybe that I wouldn't be suspect and I really wanted that money. It was a shame. The money was destroyed when the sphere blew. The phone had rang. I answered, and a woman spoke on the other end.

Child of Lightning!

Then boom! I was out cold. I was found bloodied and battered, several blocks in a smouldering crater, nursed back to health, and finally returned to my 'family'.

This changed me. My hair. Eyes. Who I was. I had power, and with that power the Dursley's left me alone. They used to hit me, torment me, goad me, but with that first spark, they saw the deep water they were treading, and that electrical cables hung over that water.

My power had strengthened my body physically and mentally strengthened my resolve. That's not to mention my command over electricity, from bio to nature, and even artificial.

I felt with my great power that I had a great responsibility. The responsibility to never be the victim again. I could be the bully if I chose, but I would never stoop so low that I would be like them.

They left me here. A small girl. Alone in a scary world because they finally started fearing me. If it weren't for my powers now I would have become some filths play thing, but instead I hold all of the cards.

The men in this town sicken me. I've grown away from any thoughts of them. The fairer of the sex is what makes me happy. I've been known to protect girls in this city and most are willing to let me play with them as a thank you, but I won't force it.

Under this city is a criminal element that have grown to fear me.

The Lightning Bringer!

It amused me to see a foolish man shit himself as he saw me for the first time, my power, my destructive capability when I'm taking a cut of his drug deals suddenly because I need the money, or setting his slave workers free. The fact that such a dangerous legend as me in this city is real, and those warnings from partners are not just jokes.

I remember when I was weak. Before my powers. My uncle used to come home drunk after a bad day of work. He used to blame me for his bad luck. It never occurred to him that he was an uncouth douche bag that believed he was owed everything.

Getting the belt hurt. The broken bones, welts and sores. However, even then I scared them by healing within the day. Now I can suck up electricity to heal in moments, but then. Well. Maybe someday I'll soon find out. I had always been durable, luckily or I would be dead. Now. Now. I could jump from a skyscraper without using my powers and land without a problem.

Now I refuse to let any male touch me out of shear principle. I supposed Vernon Dursley started me on the road to disliking men, but his greedy, fat, bully of a son couldn't have helped matters. I still wonder how that fat tub of baby fat hadn't died of a heart attack the amount of junk he greedily shoved down his throat.

It can be amusing on the streets. Some of the nicknames floating around, from playful one's from some cute older girls like 'Sparkle the Girl Vibrator', (my powers to have other uses other than blowing stuff up), or more malicious like 'Dykning Rod', which is pretty ridiculous. Then some more to accentuate my dangers, as 'The Lightning Bringer' and the like.

I'll admit to some of the cuter girls or women in the city I might have accepted some payment in other areas I've gotten good at. I'm their antihero. I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. It gets me feeling good, and a warm bed for the night with cute warm body or two.

Though, I'm kind of sick of this cesspool city, or maybe just real bored. There had to be something fun to do. I had tried doing the superhero bit, but that didn't work out too well. I guess I'm too cynical to work out as a hero like that. I'll have to stick to an antihero bit because I'm not really a bad person – well, maybe I am a little, but I won't go out of my way to hurt someone.

I had once protected a whole school bus full of kids before. Okay, so I was partially responsible for the bus slipping off the bridge, but I got it up again. I don't know whether I could have lived with myself if they had fallen to their doom.

Sighing I sat on the edge of the roof looking out over the city as it brings dusk. The colours in the sky were wild and beautiful, just like me.

I really should stop blotting my own ego so much.

Running my right hand through my coppery red hair. I smiled softy. My hair is long, hanging to my waist tied back with a weird spider hairclip a girl gave me as a gift, more grateful than her body was worth, to her at least, to me, I treasure it because it was from her heart. She was into the Goth bit and was on a school fieldtrip when I rescued her from some douche bags who likely never saw me coming.

She was nice, and eager to 'experiment' with me. Tasted sweet. She was a few years older than me too. I'm not sure what I prefer to be honest. In my age range or older. I supposed it doesn't matter too much because I love them all, and that doesn't make me slutty. It makes me awesome with a slight touch of slutty. There is a difference.

Maybe if I go on a trip I could get out of this rut. It will give me something to do. Some dreams. A future. I don't know but I am so bored. Looking out over the cityscape, I cannot help but feel giddy at the thought of leaving. The thought of all of those adventures.

The thought of all those damsels I could rescue.

I'll have to use my powers only when necessary outside of the holes and pitfalls I can hide in, in London.

My electric blue eyes glowed slightly as I watched dusk turn to an inky darkness, lit by the streets of my city. Artificial. It held an odd beauty, all that power I could feed on, but even I have limits.

I brush out the creases in my tight, form hugging black top as I stand up on the edge of the roof without a care in the world. I'm wearing a blue leather jacket over my top, left open with white angled wings on each chest side. Then I had on some baggy beige combat hipsters over my legs and tight butt with black belt holding brown sawed pockets, and brown walking boots on my feet for comfort.

I have a baggy hood on my jacket left down under my long wavy hair. I clenched my fingers within my black leather fingerless gloves I am wearing with the blue metal twin plate strips on the backs. My fingernails aren't too long but rounded to slight points on my small and experienced fingers.

"The city looks so pathetic and small from up here!" I mumbled to myself thoughtfully. "The people even more so! I could do whatever I want! What could they do to stop me?!" I finished my thought with my soft voice before smirking as I looked down towards the ground.

I leaned forward and within seconds, I was falling towards the ground. The wind washed at my hair, whipping it back. It was exhilarating, breath taking, brilliant. I could see through each of the windows as I feel as if everything was moving slower, even my fall.

The feeling was beauty, rushing up inside my chest and behind my navel. I watched as the ground rushed up to meet me.

A few moments before I would smash face first into the ground. I twisted, flipping in the air, and landed with a crunch, one my feet, shattering the concrete as my boots hit in a spider web.

Standing to full height, which wasn't much, I grinned and stretched. That was always something fun I liked doing. Though, it was always more fun to fall than climb, even the climb can be most exhilarating since I couldn't use the elevator in most places.

I was surprised as I looked to my side to see a woman. She looked as if her heart had been caught in her throat. However, she was this stern type with her brown hair up in a bun wearing a neat woman's tweed business suit, so she straightened herself out quickly.

"Miss. Potter, you almost took ten years off my life with that stunt!" the woman spoke crisply, but for a slight quiver. It sounded like this odd woman was actually reprimanding me. "Y-you could hurt yourself, or worse!"

"Erm, whatever," I replied, confused, as normally people would find my survival alarming and freaky. "Anyway. I think you have me mistaken for someone else, my name is Evans!" I said, wondering why I bothered to elaborate that.

"Morgana Evans?" she asked, and I could only nod, surprised she knows me. She doesn't seem the sort to be in some bad business, even for one of those rich douchey types. "Your mother chose the name Morgana to annoy your father and the 'light'," she said as if I asked her, but it was nice to know, but it would be nicer if I knew the circumstances behind that.

"You're a witch," she carried on as if I asked her. "You survived the killing curse. Your mother didn't like the way people labelled light and dark-."

"So she named me after the most famous Dark Witch of all time?" I asked feeling baffled, but I can't deny magic after all the stuff I've seen in my short years, my powers included. "I guess she had a good sense of humour. So who hit me with this killing curse so I can get pay back. This bastard killed my parents too?"

She nodded sadly. "He was called… Voldemort," she said his name with a quiver, so I guess this jerk is truly vile. "He went after you. I'm not sure of the specifics. He killed your mother and father. Then he went for you but his curse backfired for some reason. He is now little more than a spectre trying to regain his body!"

"I see," was all I could reply even though I didn't really see, but whatever. I was interested. It looked like I have my very own supervillain.

"So… you do know about magic?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Nope, but sounds like to you people I'm pretty awesome and famous?"

"W-well, famous, yes, infamous even," she agreed with a nod. "I suppose it's because of your…" she trailed to a stop at my head shake.

"Got my powers years later," I answered. "Anyway, why come now? You people haven't cared in twelve years!"

"We lost track of you!" she quickly answered. "Your family said that you were kidnapped-."

"Family?!" I ask-demanded, startling her. "Those pieces of shit who liked beating me, got scared when I got my powers and dumped me in the city?"

"B-but Dumbledore said-," she tried to defend but stopped at my glare with sparks in my eyes, literally. "He's the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! He placed you with t-the Dursley's."

"I see," I replied, keeping my anger in check. "Then he dumped me on a doorstep," I muttered, which caused her to grimace. "So. That's why you're here. You want me to go to this school?"

"W-well yes," she quickly agreed. "It is a brilliant opportunity. You would normally go at age eleven, but we couldn't find you. Your abilities made traces impossible. But we plan to try fast tracking you to at least second year by Christmas, and if we can, third by next September."

"So… Potter was my father's name?" I asked her, uncertain. She nodded. "I see, but I prefer Evans. It is the name I've been under for most of my life."

"Okay, but people won't like that as you're their saviour and that's a muggle name-."

"I don't give a shit!" I interrupt. "They owe me! So they should use whatever name I choose!"

"Reasonable," she replied with a sigh. "I'll have it sorted out, but be prepared by less reasonable people, such as the headmaster and his following, as well as egotistical pure-blooded mage to not think so and still call you Potter."

"It looks like I need to watch this headmaster!" I answered and she didn't deny it. "I suppose this school could be entertaining if nothing else it will be fun ruining the schemes of morons. So, anyway, where do I get my school stuff? Also, you need to give me money, or hadn't you noticed I'm dirt poor?"

"Well, your parents left you-."

"Oh great. I'm going to find out I'm rich!" I muttered, annoyed as this woman didn't deny it. "So who are you anyway? A teacher I figure?"

"Professor Minerva McGonagall," she quickly responded. "Deputy Headmistress and transfiguration teacher. And… well, a nice family has accepted to let you stay with them while not at school and will take you shopping," she added as she handed over a small gold key.

I studied it for a moment before placing it away in my rubber purse as it saves money from my power. "So that is for a magical world safe or something in a bank?"

"Yes! Gringotts Wizarding Bank," she quickly agreed.

I nodded thoughtfully before shrugging. "Okay, so how do we get to this… family?" I asked quickly. "I need to get the hell out of here before I go on a rampage just to liven the place up!"

"O-oh right!" she said quickly as she offered me her right arm. "Just hold onto me and I can apparate us," she said confusing me. "It's a kind of teleportation so try not to use your ability while in transit or it could go horribly wrong!"

"Right," I said with a shrug as I gripped her arm. She winced a little so I quickly loosened my grip remembering not everyone can withstand my strength and I don't want to injure my ride.

"It will feel odd and oppressive the first time," the old woman quickly said. "Like trying to squeeze through a tube too small."

"Okay," I nodded. "Let's go!"

I quivered as I felt the squished, sucked through a straw feeling before it was gone and we were in a field outside a large wonky farmhouse on the outskirts of a small village.

"So… who would live in a house like this?" I asked, grimacing as some cowboy builder had had a laugh at them with this bodge job.

"The Weasley's," she answered without a look as if anything was wrong. "They have two kids about your age. Well Ginevra is a year younger, and Ronald is your age. I'm sure you'll get along!"

I snorted, annoyed. "Yeah, with the girl. The boy, filth! No chance would I consent to hang out with one willingly like that!"

"T-there is one girl, and six boys, but two have left home!" she quickly said to my annoyance.

A few moments later that we got to the door and she quickly knocked. I met with some fat jolly woman who would make a better Santa than some of the pervy jerks I've seen. The only thing jolly about them is the fact the children's parents let them sit on some strange unmarried fat douches lap.

A few minutes later, a fatty – sorry – ginger-fatty was trying to hug me - fuck no. I let a spark lash out just to push her back, away from me.

McGonagall said something to her about me not liking people touching me, which is perfectly true, unless I want them too; they're cute, and a lot younger than fatty. I'll admit I like red heads but ginger… at a stretch if she were cute enough and had a super fine body, both cases. NO!

Soon I was invited in. The Professor left, and I was led into a large lounge. I was impressed the place was certainly nice and homely. It wasn't much of a mirror to the bad building work outside.

I was introduced to the primarily male family. First was Percy – a super douche bag who obviously wants to suck politician cock when he finished school this year.

Then the twins barely avoided twin strikes of blue light as they attempted to offer their hands. Their mother was quick to reprimand them and tell them I don't like being touched.

The twins I figured are odd because instead of being afraid as they should have of my awesome powers they were amazed and admitted that I was cool. I internally shrugged as they're kind of funny, and a little humour is always a good thing.

Next up was the ginger my age, Ronald the Moron.

He had this clueless expression and seemed to think I would like him or something. I told him to go and fuck himself because I don't associate with deadbeat pricks.

Molly Weasley tried to reprimand me as the moron stormed off muttering some crap about some old guy. I wonder if Ronald is into that kind of thing, but I cringe in disgust at the mere thought.

Bad brain!

Next I was introduced to this weirdo Arthur Weasley. The father. He actually asked me what someone would use a rubber duck for? I was so close to telling him that muggles (the stupid word they use for non-magicals) stick them up their ass, but didn't need the hassle no matter how funny his expression would be.

Then, last but certainly not least, the only member of this odd family I would want to know.

Ginevra.

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley.

Cute in all the correct ways. They all wore robes, but the way Ginny's hung to her small body was different somehow, making her sweeter. She had freckles dotting her nose and cheeks with pale skin. Her hair is a light red-orange hanging back, tied to her shoulder blades.

She's a little smaller than me with a small nose and cute lips. Her brow was crinkled sweetly as she shook my hand. I smiled at her, and she smiled in return. Her smile was nice and her chocolaty brown eyes lit up happily, as I held her hand in mine, my fingers secretly caressing her soft skin.

"So I'll be sharing your room, babes?" I asked and she nodded her head, embarrassed as a cute little blush lit her cheeks on fire. "The Professor said that I'll be in first year till Christmas, so with any luck we'll be classmates after the New Year.

"So girl, want to show me to your room?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded her head quickly as the others looked to her, confused. I have that reaction when the 'males' or whatever don't know I don't like them on principle.

Plus. I don't like the way they look!

"O-okay," she quickly agreed leading me away from everyone else with Molly Weasley calling after us that dinner would be soon. She looked like the sort of woman who can cook a nice meal.

"So, this is your room?" I asked, even though I knew it was with the two small beds, the wardrobe, and the unicorn stickers.

I was still holding her hand, and she wasn't trying to get me to let go so I was okay with everything. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked as she hadn't replied as I closed the door behind us.

"A-a little," she answered, startled as I kicked the beds together for more comfort.

"Why are you afraid, Ginny?" I asked her, moving into her space, my body pushed to hers as I held her hand firmly.

"Y-you're dangerous!" she said quickly. "The headmaster said you might have killed people before!" she said before her eyes flickered to the joint beds. "Y-you're Morgana Potter. You're not supposed to be like this, and…"

She was startled as my lips touched hers in a chased kiss. "There's a little more to you that that!" I retorted smartly as she quivered, weak in the knees. "You and I could be incredible together. Us, with other girls, we could make something more for ourselves, just give in. What is so different about you compared with the others?"

"I-I'm empathic!" she quickly blurted out. "I-I can feel your emotions. The feelings of… naughty feelings for me," she added, her cheeks fire red.

I licked her lips and still she had not pulled back, just staring into my eyes. Lost.

"Someone is trying to stop you using your gift?" I asked her and she nodded slowly.

"T-they say that I shouldn't. That its wrong!" she replied. "B-but Dumbledore is afraid of me. He's scared of my power because I know when he is lying. He never tells the whole truth. He…"

I kissed her lips again. Her eyes drooped for a moment before I pulled back smirking at her. "Who cares? You should be relishing in your gift. For me Ginevra. We can pay this world back. Bring it to life. Live free!"

"O-oh yes," she whimpered, capturing my lips until I pulled from her.

"I have so many enemies that need putting in their place," I informed her. "Will you stand at my side? Hold my hand? Love me?!"

"Yes," she whispered as we kissed, tongues slipping inside each other's mouths, lost in this moment. Her taste, my taste. The taste.

"W-wow," she mumbled, quivering as I pulled back leaving her breathless, and with a dreamy expression as she swallowed. "W-why are w-we kissing?" she asked. "G-girls a-aren't supposed to kiss like that!" she said, uncertain, confused, baffled.

"Follow the heart. The body. The soul," I replied quietly, smirking as I held her small body flush with mine, cuddling her. "But when it comes to pretty girls! Our hormones are the best to follow!" I told her, leaning in to suck her small pink tongue in between my welcoming lips.

"Tonight, and forever, you're all mine!" I mumble with her moist tongue in my mouth.


	2. The City of Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley

I had only been awake for a few minutes. My naked body was pulled tightly to hers as we snuggled contently together, bathing in the warmth and softness of each other's flesh. I was half on top on her while we cuddled. I was feeling content. Having chosen to be more than just best friends to this cute, soft, fine 'thing'.

I could feel her small soft breasts under my cheek causing me to heat up. My arms were wrapped around her as I replay an amazing and frightening night within my mind as Morgana did things to my body I had never known to do. Sending me over a cliff of pleasure. Then teaching me how to return those feelings. I can still taste her deliciousness on my tongue and lips.

However, it was Morgana's raw emotions that made me putty in her hands. She was so captivating, controlling, soft, dangerous, daring, loving, and perfect.

She was so full of want, need, rage, hate, and another emotion Morgana told me is called lust. An emotion I've never picked up before but coming from Morgana it is my absolute favourite. It made my insides buzz with excitement and something brilliant called an orgasm even more intense than the first she explored with me using her small yet powerful fingers between my legs.

I could feel that warm moisture starting to form between my legs thinking about her as my eyes opened. I can barely believe even in her arms now that this angle is really a devil in perfect angelic skin.

She wants me at her side.

I've chosen.

I shall not forsake her as the Magical-world did all those years ago. I shall stand by her side and relish in our physical and emotional pleasures together. I shall never let Dumbledore or anyone hurt her ever again. I shall relish in her inner daemons and hold her through everything she is, and then some.

It had never even crossed my thoughts to hold such want for another girl. This one. I could want forever. To bow down and lovingly kiss her sweet feet in worship. To caress her being, and to make sure she is happy with me and satisfied.

I was started a moment later, eyes wide as I heard a banging on the door-handle as it was pushed, door and all. Then suddenly a suction sound, sparks and a yelp of pain the other side. Then came the crying and whimpering.

My eyes flicked up to see Morgana's eyes droopily glaring at the door while she cuddled me. "Stupid Ronald!" she mumbled. Her voice traveling so that he likely heard her the other side of the door even though he was crying. I could sense his fear and pain.

It did feel nice to open up my senses more. My gift as Morgana referred to it needed opening. While others tried to call it a curse that needed to be hidden and suppressed. I like her thoughts on the matter more. I had never felt so free than now I'm opening up these extra senses.

I supposed in many ways it was a gift over a curse. The power to really feel, not just my own tempered emotions but others too. Hers. Morgana's. I don't think I'll get enough of such unrestrained emotion. Her feelings. They made me tingly. I need more from her. Her forever. To love. To hold. To worship. To be loyal forever.

My Empress of Lightning!

Morgana only lazily pointed at the door with a small blue spark it had vacuum sealed with ease. Then that spark had shocked Ronald. I doubt it was much of a shock, but it was enough to teach him a valuable lesson in manners.

I had always disliked him most of my brothers. The rest at least know how to knock on someone's door and wait for a response. He believes that he can just barge in.

Rude jerk.

It had always been hard being the youngest girl with six older brothers. But now. Now. I had an older 'sister' things shall be a lot different. Especially since my older sister had mad butt kicking powers.

"You would think with a mother like yours he would have learnt to knock!" Morgana said, startling me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but blush in pleasure as she kissed my nose. "Next time. I'll make sure to hit him with a lot more power to teach the moron good and proper!"

I smiled as I snuggled all cosy into her softness under the covers. "Yeah, but he isn't very bright. It will take a while. Trust me. The twins are always pranking him and he still doesn't get why, and they tell him. He just doesn't believe them!"

"Your mum has just-."

"I can sense her," I replied quickly, whispering.

"Ginevra!" mum said from outside the door. She tried not to make my name a reprimand, but it didn't quite work. "Why exactly is Ron crying with frizzled hair? He said Morgana attacked him, but that can't be right?"

"He tried barging in," I quickly told her. "Morgana just used her power on the door to stop him. Sealing it shut. Not our fault he got shocked. He should knock anyway. We're both practically naked in here-."

"Sounds like he's a pervert!" Morgana interrupted, smirking at me and groping my bare butt under the covers.

"Ronald Weasley!" mum yelled down the stairs. "If I've told you once. I've told you one thousand times! You knock on someone else's door. Then you wait for them to say whether you're allowed in or not, especially your sisters room! Now more than ever that Morgana is staying!" she shouted angrily before becoming gentler with her words.

"Morgana, Ginny. I'll make sure to keep closer tabs on him," she said apologetically. "Anyway, breakfast will be ready in a minute. Morgana. Professor Dumbledore also said he'll be sending someone to take you to Diagon Alley to collect your school things. I believe you'll need some extra clothes since you don't have any luggage. Don't worry we'll have you sorted in no time," she said before hurrying away.

"Umm… thanks," she mumbled sleepily but my mother was already long gone. I giggled into her chest and she looked at me grinning, span me over so she was on top of me, smirking. "If only we had time. You would be squealing little kitty!"

"I-I don't consider that a threat!" I replied cheekily while her lips captured mine and my tongue darted out into her mouth within that moment. I could barely believe how free I felt with her.

My Morgana. Famous. Cute. Powerful. Dangerous. Yet knew how to treat a girl.

She pulled back, grinning. "You have to come with me to this Diagon Alley place. I don't think I could stomach hanging around some dipshite this Dumb-Dore would send by myself."

"Of course," I readily agreed, grinning as I snuggled my face into the crock of her neck, pulling her down on me. "Anything to spend more time with you. I've never felt so content before."

She laughed while nibbling my ear. "My corruption runs deep in you my sweet, sweet lover!" she said, causing me to giggle with her as we rested a little, content in each other's arms.

[Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley]

During breakfast, I found it both frightening and amusing, as Morgana had no qualms against blasting Ron. He had tried to take my seat, and even pushed me out of the way to sit next to MY 'friend'.

However, the idiot didn't even see it coming, even after what happened that morning. He just couldn't seem to get it as he ran off crying. She didn't even shock him that hard.

Morgana had even gone off on a rant about NOT hurting her friends. It was made obvious that Morgana had no qualms against hurting anyone who would dare hurt someone she liked. Good qualities in a friend I would say. Mum had yelled at Ron for that and made him stay in his room out of everyone's hair.

I don't have a clue what my brothers problem is but I'm sure it has something to do with Dumbledore. It was obvious. After Ron managed to get up to storm off he kept muttering about the old man enough that even mum gave him a look of concern.

However, shaking those thoughts away it was kind of amusing how my twin brothers had promised to prank Ronald for me later. I can always count on them to cause some mayhem to brighten the day.

We used the floo to fire travel to Diagon Alley, and Morgana was eyeing our escort Rubeus Hagrid with distrust and annoyance as she looked up at the friendly giant of a man. He was oblivious to her distrust, and I could tell he didn't have a clue that Dumbledore was likely scared of her.

He had reason to be. Her 'minders', who he handed her too, had abused her as a small child. Then to top things off I know for a fact Dumbledore had put up wards that would 'protect' her, but also keep magicals away. This in turn would make sure Dumbledore had her, but things didn't turn out the way he had hoped.

She had gained powers that nullified certain types of magic, trackers and blood runes being two on the list, which is why he lost her. Thankfully. This gave her the freedom and somewhat happiness she deserved, which now led to my happiness with her.

"This Dumbledore joke sent this lard-arse?" she asked, and Hagrid looked as if he wasn't sure who to defend. Himself or Dumbledore. So just kept quiet as her eyes roamed up and down the huge guy.

I tried not to let my snickering show.

"Well I suppose we'll have to accept what we get so here's the deal lard-arse!" she said with a cute eye roll. "You've dropped us off. Now fuck off! Stay in this pub or something and we'll meet you back here for you to take us home."

Hagrid looked uncomfortable, as I'm sure even Death Eaters aren't as crude as my beautiful Morgana when being rude to someone they think is inferior to them.

"Err… well," he began, stumbling over his words, confused, in his thick northern accent. "B-but see. I can't jus' let ya go off by ya self. Dumbledore said to make sure you get everythin' and not ta let ya out me sigh'. Tis will be ya first ever trip an' everythin', an' well…"

"But I don't give a crap," she replied. He looked like he was going to retort when she continued. "Anyway. I have Ginny. She'll be perfectly able to show me around. Why would I want to spend so much time with a lard-arse like you for anyway?"

I was surprised she can be so flat and out right with what she says. She didn't feel the need to sensor herself with him. I felt that he was going to cry soon if she continued. The man needed to stop sitting in the sissy chair about as much as Ronald needed to stop sitting in the idiot sink.

"W-well. I-I suppose it will be okay," he reluctantly agreed after a moment in which he likely realised that this is one person who won't back down to anyone, no matter who they are. "Jus' meet back 'ere when ya done, okay?"

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. "Where else would we meet?" she asked rhetorically. "The freaking fireplace back to the Burrow is in here," she said turning her nose up at the filthy, dark, dank, and grotesque bar. "I can't believe anyone would want to come in here. Let alone eat or drink here. This can't be hygienic," she said rolling her eyes as she walked out of the pubs 'back alley' where the trash is left and through the arch into Diagon Alley that Hagrid the giant man left open for them.

I had expected to see awe and intrigue on Morgana's beautiful face, but I was disappointed. She just led me by the hand towards a marble building at the back of the alley.

We hadn't gone too far when I heard a woman scream. "Help! Please! He stole my bag!"

It was a young woman wearing normal muggle clothes pointing towards a filthy man with broken yellow teeth, a huge grin, and filthy robes as he ran away with a nice looking handbag.

"Filthy mud-blood!" the ironic man called her as he charged away, towards us. He held a wand out and not one person looked as if they were going to stop him, most of them looking away.

What cowards!

Then it happened. It was a blaze of blue, striking forward, rolling off Morgana, and causing tingles down my right arm as that hand still held hers.

Boom!

Sizzle!

Blue arched and buzzed in two jumps grounded and smashed into the man. He screamed as he was lifted from the ground. His wand turned to dust. He was flung back, landing at the woman's feet out cold. His body twitching in pain.

The electricity around Morgana was gone and she kept us walking as if nothing had happened. The 'spectators' could only look around in shock; unable to process what had happened as they previously played ignorant.

"So what's the deal with that whole mud-blood thing?" Morgana asked me, confused with the whole thing.

I looked to her before shrugging off what happened and answering. "It means dirty blood. Umm… muggles can give birth to wizards and witches. It's what the purist idiots call them."

"I see. Simple minded racism," she replied, shrugging. "Though, I pity any witch or wizard born of muggles who would be offended by that," she said thoughtfully. "I mean. The notion is that it is shameful to have muggle blood, which would mean anyone offended is ashamed of that muggle blood. Anyway, isn't it likely that mage all evolved from muggles somewhere?"

"I-I guess that actually makes sense," she replied, surprised by this revelation. "I've never really thought much about it, but wow. I guess either muggle-born's are that idiotic, or they've not thought about what it really means."

"People tend to let others think about things for them," she answered thoughtfully shrugging. "I guess nobody has come to that conclusion before…" she said trailing to a stop as we came to the bank.

"They're goblins," I quickly tell her as she was staring at the leathery little monsters guarding the door. Two of them eying her warily. I'm quite certain after that display with the purse snatcher that Morgana could take them with ease, but there are more of them inside.

"They're not very friendly," I quickly continue. "They don't quite like humans, and. I think they know you're not normal. So lets try to do this all nice and no blowing any of them up or whatnot. Please!" I begged, as she looked tempted to try fate.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay," she said with a headshake. "I won't start anything unless they do… or whoever. I promise," she said and I wasn't sure whether she is likely to keep promises, but I hope she'll keep this one.

Therefore, I quickly led her up the steps into the huge marble building.

Gringotts. Wizarding Bank.

I walk her up to a nearby banker as he worked at his desk. It was taller than us, even though they're smaller. I also knew the goblin was ignoring us until a small thunderclap startled him and me. It was just low enough not to cause many people to glance over.

"Can I help you?" he asked, bored, but I could just make out the caution in his eyes and movements.

"You sure can!" Morgana replied, annoyed with him. "You can work on your customer service skills or I'll take whatever my parents left me and ditch you morons for a muggle bank! I'm sure apart from the small amount of magic money I'll need for books, potions stuff and the like I can buy everything else in the muggle world! Understand?!"

He looked down at her in surprise as her eyes flashed with blue sparks but it was the key she handed over that scared him. "Y-yes, Lady Potter," he was quick to address her.

We watched as he went through a ledger before he looked sick. "Umm… t-this vault is near empty My Lady," he said to her shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked, but didn't wait for him to repeat. "Albus Dumbledore. Some crazy old bastard had that key. It's a trust vault, right?" she asked and he nodded. "The gold key has to…"

"It means the vault is of high standing," he quickly answered. "In other words. It should be plentiful. I do not understand," he said, frowning before he shrugged. "Well, I can have everything withdrawn and this account closed to save you money, like you said before."

"Where is my money?!" she demanded and the goblin shrugged, uninterested now.

However, she growled as she sprang up onto the desk and booted him off, painfully to the floor before grabbing his ledger and jumping down with him while other goblin charged in and the few mage watched in shock before turning away and pretending nothing is happening.

Cowards!

"Says here I have other vaults, most of which have been closed, and the money gone!" she said dangerously. "After my parents' deaths! It says that shit loads of these galleons have been transferred every year to muggle currency. Then passed on to the Dursley's from my trust. I haven't been with those bastards for over six years! And even before then they gave me NOTHING!"

She was near sizzling as she walked towards the goblin while he was scrambling back across the floor in fear. "You little fucks are going to give me back every last fucking penny before I get really angry! This says something about MY money going to pay for people's homes and businesses that were destroyed during the war with Voldemort!

"I had lost my parents! I had given too much! Now this!? Authorised by Dumbledore!" she finished. I couldn't believe one girl could get that angry. She scared the crap out of me, and I may have peed myself a little.

She lent down and grabbed the goblin by the throat, lifting him to face her, and he was quivering as the other goblins just watched, wide-eyed with awe, uncertain. I doubt they had been faced with a super powered teenage girl with the antihero persona before.

"Put him down and we can discuss this like civilised people!"

She looked round to another goblin. This one very much in charge compared to any other. "You're going to reimburse me everything!" she didn't ask. She told him.

"Yes!" he answered looking as if it cost him a great deal of effort. I wonder how much money was stolen for the goblin to look so ill about refunding everything.

"The items and property. I want it returned, or compensation times ten! Understand?!"

"Yes!" he squeaked out looking worse. "P-please follow me, and we-we can have it arranged. I-I shall have those responsible for this… 'oversight' executed for treason!"

"Good," she replied as she flung her captive to the side and out of her way and turned back to me smiling. "Hey babes, come on. This nice gentleman is going to help put things right," she said and took my hand as I quickly hurried after her, hoping this doesn't get out, but then, Dumbledore stealing from the Girl-Who-Lived will dam him for a while.

"So," the goblin spoke. "You may refer to me as Manager. It is a high title within our bank," he said as we sat and Morgana placed down the ledger, but Manager held one of his own, looking it over, grimacing. "It seems that I have a problem. None of this money should have left your accounts. Except reasonable stipends for Christmas, birthdays, and for your guardians.

"This was too much for guardians. They've near cleared out your trust. It seems Dumbledore didn't know the value of the pound to the galleon. It is also clear now that I have your accounts that the Dursley's here are not your guardians.

"Your guardians are both incapacitated. One, your godmother is hospitalised after being tortured mentally incoherent. Her family should have been contacted to take you, either muggle as she was muggle-born, or her husbands who are purebloods of a nicer variety than most.

"Then we have your godfather. It was stated that he, and not his family are the only one's capable of putting claim to your guardianship. However, since he is Sirius Black. He was in jail. Unfortunate. He was never officially charged with betraying your family and killing all those muggles. Escaped Azkaban Prison last week."

"I see," she replied, less shocked than me considering she doesn't know as much about it. "Then what of my godmothers family?"

"It seems that they were never informed," he answered quickly. "We can have them informed-."

"No!" Morgana surprised me. "I want emancipation!"

"I see," he answered thoughtfully. "End of the line clause. The clause doesn't mean you have to ever birth an heir, but it is quite convenient for… shall we say screwing with other peoples plots when it comes to lack of protection."

"I like that. Yes. Do it," she answered thoughtfully. "I don't want anyone to discover this if you can prevent it."

"A few years at most," he said nodding. "But that's because Dumbledore is a nosy bastard. We shall also fully reimburse your losses and file to reclaim it. This means the property and businesses too. Do you wish to… house them for yourselves or us to take claim? It's an awful lot."

"I think I don't hate you anymore," she responded, smirking. "I'll take them. They could come in use in the future."

"Most kind My Lady!" he said looking relieved.

She shrugged. Nodding. "Okay, so give me some cash so I can get away and go shopping for school crap!"

"Yes ma'am!"


	3. The City of Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley

"Whoa!" Morgana gasped out for a nice deep breath of fresh air. "Clear air, no more morons, and I'm super-rich and assisting in making Dumbledore and his stupid band of faggots' dirt poor!"

"Umm… Morgana… err, well…?" I felt a little fidgety as she looked at me with a bright grin with sparkling white teeth. She was making me feel weak by just looking at me like that. It was almost too hard to keep from jumping her, and then humping her.

I couldn't help but feel that way. I just need to look at her. I have never felt so close to someone. I had let her emotions into my heart and now I'm hers. I can admit that to myself. I belong to her. Even more. I want to be hers. To belong in her arms, happy, content to feel all of her free emotions. To be able to feel like that someday.

"What is it Ginny?" she asked me with an impish grin.

I was startled as I had almost forgotten. "Oh, right," I said sheepishly. "Sorry. I just thought that maybe we should start with some school robes if that's okay with you? I don't need any since mine still fit, but you'll need them."

"Right you are sweetness!" she chimed, taking my hand and smiling bright she allowed me to lead her to the robe store where she can buy a new school uniform. I love the way she smiles and acts so sweet after such stress as all of that with the goblins.

We entered the robe shop and I can't help but grimace slightly as I see the dark skinned girl having robes pinned up to her size standing on a small stool at the end of the store. She had long loose dark hair, crinkled at the ends with dark eyes, and a pretty face.

If I remember correctly, she is in third year, and Slytherin. I only remembered that because my not quite friend, but sometimes lab partner, and part time friend is in Slytherin, and her sister is friends with this dark skinned beauty.

"Her names Felicity Smoke!" I quickly whispered to my empress. "She's in Slytherin house. I don't know much about her."

"That's okay baby!" Morgana replied shrugging, smiling, amused. "Hello, ma'am," she said to the woman helping Felicity. She didn't seem to notice the patronising tone. I knew it was too good for someone as rebellious as Morgana to truly be polite.

"Oh, need some robes for Hogwarts dear?" the woman asked with a motherly smile that could teach my mother something.

Morgana nodded her head. "Yep," she agreed as the woman helped her onto the second stool. "I'll need a whole set that will last me the year at least," she said and the woman nodded quickly and headed off, leaving us alone with the dark skinned Slytherin.

Smoke stared at us both coldly and I feared for her safety, but Morgana seemed not to notice. Though, I'm certain she was up to something, or at least planned on putting this girl in her place.

"Are you a transfer student?" the black girl suddenly asked, curious. Her voice both smooth and sharp. She wore some black rimmed glasses around her eyes giving her a nerdy appearance. This actually stamped out any bite she might have had if not for the goblin thing showing me what real power was.

"No!" she replied over the top, exhilarating. "I'm here just because I like the uniform," she said sarcastically.

The black girl said nothing and barely responded to the sarcasm. "I'm Felicity Smoke. Is that… Blood-traitor with you?"

I couldn't quite grimace as Morgana looked to the girl with a wicked grin that made the girl lose her cold look, concern clouding her eyes. Morgana moved before the girl fully realised that she made a mistake, grabbing her hair and snapping her neck back.

Felicity looked terrified as Morgana put her lips to her ear, speaking clear but low. "That's my girl you're talking about!" she hissed, causing me, and Felicity to shiver for different reasons. She looked like she was frozen in place, her face in a painful grimace.

"The name is Lightning!" she continued, licking inside the girls' ear, which brought out a whimper. "And I'm not the type of girl you want to cross, got it bitch?!" she demanded, nibbling her ear now. The girl was in tears, her eyes nodding more than her head could.

"Y-yes M-Master!" she whimpered out quickly, shivering and I looked down to see some pee escaping from her pinned up robes.

"Good, now apologise to Ginevra!" she demanded, still holding her just so.

Felicity was cowering as only her eyes could move to look at me. "I-I'm sorry Lady G-Ginevra. Please. I-I am in your debt!" she said hopeful, and I nodded in acceptance as Morgana let her go.

Felicity was red in the cheeks still whimpering as she dropped to her hands and knees bowing before Morgana pulled the terrified girl up to her feet, half holding her in her arms.

"You and your witch friends stand by me!" Morgana demanded. "And we can be awesome, and do whatever we want to get vengeance on the asswipes that think they can control us," she said, gesturing the girl dismissed.

"M-my apologise about my behaviour Master!" she managed to gasp out, her breathing heavy. "I was out of line. Please. I shall forever make amends. I have… I am truly s-sorry."

"No sweat, Felicity," she replied, smirking. "Just next time you wet yourself warn me and Gin so we can get close and personal to enjoy the show through your undies."

"Y-yes My Master!" she stuttered out darkening red with embarrassment.

Felicity was then quick to flee without even removing the robe, but Morgana made that 'go away', (the 'stealing' thing. It was kind of her fault. Not that I would ever admit that), by paying for them and more when buying her robes from the baffled woman, and having the dark skinned girls sent on to her home as a gift.

I could not help but quiver as I watched the woman take extra care while measuring Morgana's school uniform. The woman might have caught the gist of what she did to Smoke. She took as much care while helping Morgana pick out some normal everyday robes as well as some muggle clothes she had in stock.

Morgana asked about that. Turned out that very few people ever asked for muggle clothes. If they did. They were normally purebloods who don't understand the muggle world enough to buy clothes there. It was quite interesting to find out I suppose.

I can just imagine my dad with his odd and frankly offensive muggle fascination trying to buy some muggle clothes. The thought was quite amusing. I smiled a little and Morgana gave me a look as we left the robe shop as the woman inside started scrubbing up the pee on the floor.

"My dad has this weird fascination with muggle stuff," I answered her questioning look while holding onto her arm. "He doesn't really have a clue. The stuff he knows about. Those TV things and whatever. He believes they're just silly fads. I was imagining how he would react in a muggle shop."

"Sounds like your dads' racist but doesn't see it," she replied, whimsically as she paused her steps, amused. "So, anyway, where shall we go next?" she asked, so I led her on.

We went to the trunk store first. I had to wonder what Morgana thought we were going to buy when she got a top security trunk with seven compartments with all sorts of needless functions. Though, I suppose when one of your enemies IS your headmaster it was better safe than sorry.

Next up I took her to the potion store to get ingredients and a potion kit with a couple cauldrons she might need. I had to keep checking the list my mother had for me of things since she was expected to get both first year and second year stuff.

She complained a bit about some of the stuff being gross, and asked me why they couldn't build machines to mass manufacture potions for them. I was a little confused, but after a brief explanation about how muggles mass-produce things from foods to medicines.

Well, I had to wonder, why can't we mass-produce potions? It sounded like a good thing to me. If we could, then it would make a certain teachers job obsolete and presto, happiness all around.

Except for the Slytherins.

What do I care about them?

Nothing!

In the bookstore, I realised that the large dimensional screwy space as I called it of Morgana's trunk was perfect. She literally bought one of every book. She had a library section of her trunk. This was neat because she would dump the books in and they would neaten themselves into rails using the Dewey Decimal System.

Then she could just ask the trunk for what she wanted, or a subject and the racks would move to offer up the goodies. I supposed wanting the best trunk in the store wasn't quite a waste of money after all.

Last we reached the wand shop. We entered and I could just about sense someone, hidden by magic. I looked to my Morgana to see her eyes narrowed in untapped annoyance.

It was just one spark, rolling up her perfect body. The blue flashing through the dirt and dust covered store. I detected the slither of fear, but the mitigating doubt.

I smirked as Morgana was blatantly staring at the man's (I think) invisible hiding spot. Her eyes were beautiful, alight with danger, sparks arching, dancing from eye to eye, and using her small soft nose as a bridge.

"Looks like we have ourselves a perverted old man!" the Empress of Lightning commented, amused. "Let the beat down commence!" she finished, clenching her fists with small static sparks.

"W-wait-wait!" he quickly said, waving his hands in defence as he dropped the charm. "Its only to observe, so I'll know what-!"

It was just a lick of blue light, slapping into the man, knocking him back, into a stack of dust-covered wands, unconscious to the floor. I was a little surprised as I looked down at the old man.

"I-I think he surrendered!" I said before I could stop myself.

She just shrugged sheepishly. "Who cares?! You heard him. He was spying on us like a pervy old man!"

"W-well, yeah I guess," I replied, shrugging. "Well, lets just find your wand. Just pick them up one at a time. You should find the right one. I haven't done this before, myself. Its supposed to be the wand that chooses the witch. Mine used to belong to my grandmother."

Morgana rolled her eyes at me. "Then take your pick. We won't even have to pay. It will make you cooler to have a good wand that actually wants to hang out with you more than the one you have now."

"B-but that would be stealing!" I blurted out in worry. I don't doubt that Morgana had stolen before, many times, but that was to survive the cruel world all alone, but this!?

She smiled at me and pulled me into a soft kiss. "Don't worry baby!" she said with a soft purr to her voice, cuddling me. "He owes us for not calling the authorities about his perverted actions!"

"Well," I said thinking about it. "Okay. If you are. I will!" I answered her cuddling into her soft and small body lovingly before she pulled back, smiling and charged off to touch wands.

I smiled as she looked so young and innocent before following her and trying wand after wand with her. We were at it for over an hour when she suddenly found a wand that reacted to her.

"Hmm… doesn't feel right," she muttered as the odd gold glow faded away. "Lets see here," she said looking at the label. "Holly, phoenix feather from Dumbledore's pet, and brother wand to Voldemort's. Wow, I wouldn't want this even if it really picked me!" she finished and in a blast of blue. The wand was a pile of ash she was brushing from her hands.

"Morgana!" I playfully reprimanded. She looked at me with an impish grin that might have promised a fun (mainly for her) game of spank the red haired girls' bare butt. "I guess the brother wand to… V-V-Voldemort's s-should be destroyed," I say further, stuttering on the name. Morgana had told me off rather nastily about dishonouring the dead by cowering over a pathetic comic book bad guy name.

I had never thought of it quite like that. I wouldn't be dishonouring the cowards, but the brave who stood up and thought back. She could care less about the cowardly scum who rolled over and died, leaving possible children, or lovers at the mercy of these things.

"I know!" she readily agreed, stroking my cheek before giving me a sweet tasting kiss as a reward for knowing what she meant, and for saying 'his' name. "I think it was being forced to accept me and didn't want to. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less of Dumbledore. It was his bird that pooped the core after all."

"He wants his hooks in everything," I agreed. The more I thought about Dumbledore. The more I realised that he really is a giant turd sandwich with a glass of pee.

"Exactly what I thought," she agreed, nodding. "Lets go over there. They're made of rarer cores. Maybe one of them would be awesome for me, and another for you?" she said, eagerly pulling me after her.

"Wow!" Morgana said after a few more minutes of searching. "Thunderbirds are GO!" she cheered, but I didn't get her reference. It was okay as I saw her face light up in happiness.

She pulled out a dark wand with many dark shades of blue with deep purple veins throughout the wood. Wand and hand sparked blue. Morgana looked like she was in heaven holding it.

"This is my baby!" she said after a few weird moments where I wondered whether I should leave her and the wand alone for a while or join them.

"Okay!" I mumble as I lean back on some boxes before leaning on one and knocking out this white wood wand. I picked it up and instantly felt it. In my stomach and chest. I can understand why Morgana had paused like she had now, to feel everything the connection had.

"Birch!" Morgana startled me as she was reading the small card that came with the box. "Siren hair taken from… hmm… that bit had been scratched out," she said snickering. "Maybe it wasn't a head hair," she said giggling while I blushed at the thought.

"B-but Sirens are like human-ish merpeople!" I quickly told her, trying to defend my wand.

"Oh, but don't they grow legs when they come out to kill people and stuff?" she asked, curious. "I mean that's what I saw in that Pirates of the Caribbean movie!" she told me, which confused me. I'm sure it showed in my expression. "Never mind," she replied with a sigh. "I have a lot to teach you about being normal!"

"Okay…" I said slowly, more confused than ever. So I changed the subject, uneasy with the muggle pop-culture she threw out. "Shall we get out of here then?"

"Okay," she readily agreed. "Let's grab some wand holder things too before we leave!"

"I think they're called holsters."

"Okay. It isn't like we're paying for anything. After all, the old man should be super thankful. We could have robbed everything he has here. I even have the trunk for the job!"

I giggled as I can imagine her taking everything and never even trying to sell it to make some extra money.

Leading her back to the front of the shop we were both surprised to see the old man pulling himself up, trying to shake off the shock. His white hair is frizzy and standing up on end.

"I-I'll be w-with you in a moment M-Miss. Potter!" he clumsily called out while she had just ignored him, grabbed a top of the line black leather holster and placed it on her left arm upside down with her wand in. She then found another and strapped another to my right arm as I'm left handed, but the right way up and I placed my wand in.

"No need you stupid pervert!" she chimed with a mad grin, as he looked at her befuddled. "We found our own, and since we didn't call in the authorities about you being a pervert, we're getting freebees!"

She then took my hand, and before the old pervert could do or say anything, we had trekked out of the door, back into Diagon Alley.

"Where to now?" she asked me. I was startled as I looked to her list, surprised.

"I almost forgot!" I said sheepishly. "Do you want to get a pet? It says you can have a cat or bird, but you can have other things too. Short of a horse or something just as ridiculous!"

"Well, I've never been much of a pet person!" she replied, shrugging. "Do they have any that can… well, you know, do something cool?"

I wasn't surprised by her answer. She would only want a pet if it had some useful ability. "Well, owls deliver letters. You can even get packages and such sent by owl. That's useful. If you want, we can look in the pet store. I suppose there should be other pets with cool tricks!"

"Okay," she quickly agreed. Taking my hand, fingers interlocked she led me across the street and into the loud pet shop with all of the caged birds and cats to mice up front using each other's tails as skipping ropes.

"That is something you don't see every day," I comment, as I look them over baffled as they all tried to look nice for me to possibly buy. I shake my head and feel sorry for them as they all sighed, pouting before heading back to their game.

"Can I help you find what you need?"

I was startled by the store girl as she came from out back, smiling. She couldn't have been long out of Hogwarts; a couple years at most. She was quite attractive with short blonde hair and happy blue eyes, slender everywhere but on top where she was generously gifted.

"N-no, not me," I quickly tell her. "My friend, Morgana is looking for a useful pet!"

"Morgana?" she asked, looking around I saw the problem too. Morgana had disappeared.

"Over here!" she called out alerting us as she had moved to the very back, dark corner and removed a dark purple sheet from a dark, cloudy glass cylinder. It was large enough that Hagrid would fit inside, just about, and that was saying something.

"Don't!" the young woman said quickly. "Don't touch the glass or they'll use your body as a ground point and get out!" she said in a hurry, concerned.

"They?" Morgana asked her, corking her head to one side.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. There's two of them. Storm spirits. Hard to catch. Impossible to tame. They're dangerous. We can't just let them go now. They'll attack and kill everything in the shop. Me and you both!"

"Storm spirits?" I asked, concerned myself. "Like from ancient legends?"

"Yeah, beautiful but dangerous," she said quickly. "They're both female… we think. We're not too sure whether they have a real sex, but sometimes you can see a feminine form or two in the storm.

I looked back at the glass and sure enough, beautiful, dark stormy purple, her shape no older than me. She was beautiful. Then she was gone for the storm to brew faster and more dangerous.

"They're twins!" Morgana suddenly said, her small right hand caressing the glass but the spirits didn't escape, but then Morgana controlled electricity. "Connected to each other, forever, together. They feel each other's joy and sadness. Love. Hate. I'll take them!"

"You'll take them?" the store girl asked, horrified. "No. no. no. They are not for sale!"

"I didn't say I was going to buy them!" she replied coldly. The shop girl backed up as Morgana sparked with one blue lightning tongue, but still the spirits didn't grab at opportunity. "I said I'll take them!"

Then the hand touching the glass sparked and the glass shattered. The shop girl screamed in horror as the dark blue, navy coloured cloud burst out with an angry buzz. The power sparked the air with small thunderclaps and lightning bolts from the cloud.

The cloud enveloped Morgana buzzing and sparking in anger before it just stopped. The cloud poofed away and Morgana stood their holding the scruff of two confused looking girls with dark blue skin and sky blue eyes. They looked identical with robes of dark, near purple clouds and small bare feet.

Their hair is ruffled, short and a light silvery colour with a pale blue tint over it. They just looked confused as they looked towards Morgana blinking owlishly.

She smiled at them, amused. "I think I'll call you Sparkler and Stormy!" she said sounding satisfied with her new 'pets' names. Is pets even the correct word for them?

They pout glared at her, baring little white teeth, hissing. They didn't look much older than me or Morgana. If anything, a little younger. They were somewhat cute if you're into storm monsters in guises of cute girls, which being a lightning powered witch, Morgana likely was.

She placed them on their feet and brushed down their robes, neatening them. The shop girl just stared in awe as they were pouting, but obeying Morgana. It was amusing to watch them and the shop girl as their eyes found her, and anger clouded their little eyes in static.

"No, Sparkler, Stormy!" Morgana reprimanded lightly as she looked to the shop girl licking her lips. "I think you should lock up. I think I have something you can do for Ginny and I in exchange for not letting my new pets kill you!"

She gulped and I blushed as we both knew what she was talking about, as she didn't even try to be subtle as she locked the door and took the shop girls hand, leading her out back with me, Sparkler and Stormy bringing up the rear.

I wonder whether an older girl will taste different?


	4. The City of Smack Downs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Morgana "Lightning" Evans

"Ginny, hun-hun!" I chirped playfully as I hugged her from behind after we stowed our trunks away on the scarlet steam train: Destination Hogwarts. "A little faster babes or the freaking trains going to leave without us!"

She leaned back into me, smiling up, amused. "Keep it together Light or I might be the one spanking you next time," she said cheekily, making sure to keep her voice down.

Her mother had started watching us closer. It was probably on the old man Dumbledore's orders, especially if that wand thing with that phoenix feather was a part of his plans that I ruined. Then the stealing our wands thing, though I said I bought them.

It was more amusing because I believe Dumbledore had discovered the bank going after him for the money he had wrongfully taken, or some such. I can't get over that the bastard stole from an infant, and some of the goblins showed their corruption. At least the goblin bastards involved will meet their maker for it.

I'll have to get Dumbledore myself. He has to repay me for that. The greedy prick.

Though, I have to say, even if only inside my own head. I doubt they would have refunded or cared without me showing to have the strength to carry out my threats. I would have robbed them greedy bastards blind. It looked like I would only need to enchant a lot of muggle gadgets and it wouldn't be too hard, or a giant drill.

The drill sounds more fun!

Shaking those thoughts away. I pulled back from my cuddle, and started pushing her until we were on the train. "We would have been here ages ago if your idiot family knew how to get ready the day before. Honestly. I never knew people could be that retarded!"

Ginny blushed as she looked at me as we walked through the train together looking for the perfect place to sit. It was already crowded with students and I had to shove many of them out of my way, some to the floor as they were annoyingly in my way.

"I guess. They've always been like that," she replied with a shrug. "None of them have any organisational skills. I swear sometimes it feels like they're happy being so ridiculously close to time," she said right as the last boarding call whistle blew.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Stupid if you ask me," I said as I stopped her by a compartment with three girls within, all already in uniform so likely used a fireplace to get to the station.

The first I knew. Felicity Smoke. Smoking hot. She sat next to a girl with long blonde hair to her waist, tied back with a black headband keeping it pulled tight out of her eyes. Her cool grey eyes flashed up. Looking at us in disdain through the window on the door.

Sitting opposite was a smaller girl with ruffled brown hair, in a long-style pixy cut, or whatever girls are calling it these days. She was the smallest of the three, but not by much with dark blue eyes.

I smirked as I checked out my blue skirt, hanging halfway down my thighs and black top hugging my body with my blue coat, my gloves, blue half boots and baggy black shin socks. I looked good, but had to frown looking at Ginny in her school uniform with Gryffindor patch hiding away her goodness.

Barging into the compartment seemed like the sort of thing I would do, and it was, as I did. The three girls looked to us, and though the blonde and the pixy lover glared, Felicity showed both caution and respect as she stood to her friends shock and bowed as she waited for me and Ginny.

I sat next to Pixie while Ginny sat opposite. It was only after we sat that Felicity took her seat too, glaring at the other two, which seemed to confuse them further.

"T-this is Mistress Lightning!" Felicity was quick to say to her two friends. "These are friends of mine," she added, gesturing the two other girls, both wearing Slytherin patches. "Daphne Greengrass," she said pointing out the hot blonde, before gesturing the cute brunette. "And Tracey Davis!" she introduced.

"You don't look like much!" Tracey said before Felicity could stop her, pushing up her glasses in worry. "Felicity said you're some kind of dangerous bad-ass, but you're nothing but another girl-."

She didn't say anymore as I grabbed her wrist and with little effort pulled her onto my lap. Her cheeks went red, and eyes wide as blue power flowed, arching up around my eyes, over my nose, around my ears, and arching through my hair without making it frizzy.

My nose was touching hers as she went still, my grip too tight for her, our lips near touching as my demonstration stopped. "Be a good girl, or I'm going to have to spank that tight little ass of yours. If you're into that sort of thing, I'll do it anyway," I told her in a husky voice while my hands wandered behind her, to feel her tight butt through her robe.

I felt the train finally moving as I watched her cute little whimper as I gently kissed her lips, nibbling them softly before speaking. "But give me your-everything, and we can take this world from the incompetent morons, and rule in their stead!"

Pulling her into my arms, she practically curled up in my lap, burying her face in my neck and breathing deeply. Her arms wrapped around me and held me, cuddled me around my neck, content.

"Yes Mistress Lightning!" she was quick to agree, shivering as she melted further into my embrace.

I looked to Daphne to see her watching in awe before she nodded. "Master," she agreed, her pale cheek flushed with rose. "I-I will follow you, of course," she readily agreed, no longer with coldness in her eyes but uncertainty and surprisingly loyalty.

Offer people an alternative to serving morons and they are easily the most loyal people you could have by your side. "Good," I said with a grin, lightening the mood and not letting Tracey go, not that she tried to as she snuggled, content. "Gin-baby said you girls have been hanging around some filthy tart because she is 'higher' up than you. That stops now!"

"It's not that easy Master!" Felicity said while Daphne nodded in agreement.

"To Slytherin house it's an honour thing!" Daphne continued to elaborate. "A muggle-born with a… Weasley girl aren't going to cut it no matter what you can do! It will be trying, but…" she trailed off as said Weasley was snickering. "What?" she asked while I held my humour in.

Ginny grinned at her. "So Parkinson out ranks The Girl-Who-Lived?" she asked, amused as they all looked at me, shocked, even Tracey pulled back to stare with wide eyes.

"T-the Potter name is a different matter," Daphne said while I settled Tracey to lie on me again, though this time she used my chest for a pillow so she can interact too. "Out ranks Parkinson by a long way, but unless you were in Slytherin it doesn't matter. They're big on crap like that or we would have broader options! And if you were in Slytherin. It wouldn't be pretty."

I made a noise of amusement. "If your fellow house mates want to fight! There little twigs couldn't help them. Foolish bullies and haters like them. They don't know what a real fight is! Look into muggle fighting, whether with weapons or without and you will see them do things without magic that could turn your stomach.

"If this Parkinson doesn't get the message. I'll put the bitch on a leash!" I said causing them to grimace, as they knew I meant a real leash to keep her as a pet.

Then in a flash of purple light a deep purple thundercloud coloured bird appeared, shifting and morphing to land on Tracey with a letter in her mouth, as she was now a cute storm coloured kitten offering up mail.

"Thank you Sparkler!" I said smiling as I took her delivery and she was proudly wearing her blue colour with platinum tag with her name on it. She let Tracey pet her while she padded away between us to get comfortable and lay down with a cute little yawn.

"You have a mail carrying lightning traveling shape shifting bird-cat?" Daphne blurted out looking as if she felt silly asking all of that as she saw it with her own eyes.

"Storm spirit!" Felicity surprisingly answered. "But I suppose it shouldn't be surprising given our Masters power set."

"Oh what do we have here…? Huh?" I asked as I looked down at the kitten as she looked at me with smiling blue eyes. "Very funny," I told her, rolling my eyes. "I can see it's a letter from Gringotts," I told her while Tracey stroked her under the chin and she was soon purring away in total bliss.

Shaking my head, I open the letter and read over some things. "Let's see, yep, yep, and yep. Ha, would you look at that. I now own that shite-hole. The Leaky Cauldron! I think I'll turn it into a candy store and juice bar or something."

"Y-you own the… and you want to turn it into a candy store?" Felicity asked, scandalised. "Its been there for… well a long time. It's the first place muggle-borns see and-."

"I'll accept muggle money as well as magic," I interrupt her rant. "You made my point for me. Amaze with all of the goodies, not a dirty old bar!"

"Well that does kind of make sense," Daphne agreed with me. "I mean, if it can turn over a prophet and… fast access, nearly first access to the first year muggle-borns. What would no pureblood ever think of-?"

"Muggle-born's going 'dark'," Tracey said with a cheeky smirk. "It's genius. Even if they suspect their own arrogance will hold them back until it's too late."

I grinned, shrugging. "That's the thing with people stuffing their own heads up their asses. They don't have time for somebody else's!" I said but frowned as that just sounded like I wanted my butt cleaned by a cute girl rather than a metaphor.

I internally shrug, as that would feel nice too.

I wonder how far up their tongues could-. No! Naughty Lightning. Not yet. You have more pressing evils to think about. Not to mention games you could be playing. You'll just turn yourself on and have to take the girls to the bathroom in turn all journey.

We settled in after that and after a short while when we got out some games we brought between us. Tracey climbed off my lap and we played some odd magical card games. Ginny couldn't really teach me many before as two wasn't an optimum number for a lot of the games, just exploding snap and witches chess. I've refused to call it wizards anything after I found an all-female piece set.

The snack woman came wheeling her trolley and we got some odd snacks. I still have to wonder about those every flavour beans. Why the heck do people keep buying them when they contain flavours like snot, puke, and even poop and pee flavoured beans? It is ridiculous that some moron even thought it was a great idea to make them, let alone sell them in packets!

We were just settling down after we finished our snack, all huddled around a magazine. It wasn't anything girly, but it was a broom magazine as Felicity follows broom races.

It looked like fun.

The magazine had many moving pictures showing match highlights. However, we were looking over some of the new broom stats to brooms just out or coming out soon like the Nimbus Sidewinder, and the Firebolt among some of the coolest.

However, all good things come to a quick end when idiots interrupt. The door was harshly torn open and there he was. The idiot of idiots wearing mismatched 'muggle' clothes standing with a girl. She had frizzled brown hair to her shoulder blades in her school uniform with Gryffindor patch.

"Wow. I knew I should have removed the sign saying idiots welcome!" I said rolling my eyes as they sparked. At least the girl got the hint and took a step back. "The girl can stay. You. Piss off!"

Ronald sneered as hard as he could before ignoring me and turning to Ginny. He was giving her a loathed look that was making me have to count to ten in my head or I would break his.

"Ginny!" he spat out. His face was bright red from rage and he was actually shaking he was that angry. He reminded me of this comedy I once saw where this tumble dryer went out of control and the lead character was shaking fiercely as he jumped on top of it hoping, fruitlessly that it would help.

"What are you doing here!" he demanded. "With these filthy Slytherins!" he roared out.

Ginny stood up calmly, smiling even, which should have been a bad sign; a sign to run.

Crack!

She hit him so hard that when he hit the floor blood exploded out of his broken nose and he burst into tears, sobbing. What can I say? I may have taught my lovely Ginevra how to throw a proper punch and make sure it hurt while we had little else to do, except read up on some stuff for school so we're ahead and whatnot. I needed to be ahead anyway with this whole catch up debacle.

"O-oh my god!" the girl cried out in horror. "Y-you hit him-."

I stood with Sparkler zooming up to sit on my shoulder, hissing at the girl as she took a step back. "Hermione Granger if I'm not mistaken?" I asked her and she nodded, gulping. "Ronald talks a lot about the friendless girl who he has do all of his homework!"

I offer her my hand, which caused her to flinch. "Come. Join our… sisterhood and you can stand by my side. I shall only offer you this once. If you refuse and come running to me in the future for protection from Dumbledore and Voldemort. I shall only accept you as my obedient slave! Understand! I don't give second chances!"

She took a step back, shaking her head in fear. "Then leave, but you shall return," I said, sitting back down. "You're smart enough that you'll see passed Dumbledore. When that time comes, you will come back. You will drop to your knees and you will swear your undying loyalty because it won't be about you, but what about your family. They'll need protecting from the old basket case too."

She looked to Ron as he sobbed on the floor and stepped towards him as the door slid closed. I watched her as she helped him leave and smirked, sparks lighting my eyes.

"You really think that she will come to you?" Tracey asked in doubt.

I looked to her and nodded. "She will have no choice if she wants to ever find happiness, and for her family to be protected. I will be the only person rich and powerful enough to help her, who will help her."

They didn't have a chance to reply as in a fizzle of purple a little storm coloured purple fox kit landed in my lap with a letter in her mouth. She hopped up to her feet and yipped as she dropped the letter.

"You have two?" Tracey said in amazement as she started eagerly petting the kit.

"Oh, yeah. This is Stormy. Sparkler's twin sister!" I replied as she picked Stormy up, cuddling her while Sparkler zipped over to land in Ginny's lap for some attention. "Ha," I mumbled as I opened the letter and looked it over, curious. "So Alice Longbottom. My godmother is in the mental illness ward just as described. The hospital has now moved her to a private sector for some expensive experimental treatments. I don't know why the Longbottom's didn't bother trying everything and not just giving up so easily."

"They were tortured weren't they?" Felicity asked, sad, startling me. "It was Death Eaters. I hadn't ever heard that Alice Longbottom was your godmother though-."

"Yes," I replied frowning. "It makes one wonder that since Sirius was out of the picture whether a certain old man instigated things."

The other girls looked thoughtful for a moment when the door slid open again. I had thought that either the moron had returned, or another moron, but it was a cute girl with dirty blonde hair hanging loose down her back. Her light blue eyes were dazed and far away. She was out of breath so I figured she had been running, likely fleeing.

However, I noticed the relief on her face as she looked at me. She was content. I realised that she came to me. She knew I was here and that I'm powerful enough to help her. I saw the fear as she turned round as this huge boy would have ran her over if I hadn't moved, pulling her back as I stood, pulling her to stand behind me.

The large boy was joined moments later by another huge monstrosity and a skinny pale boy with slick back blonde hair, in an eighties gangster style, sneering at us.

"You had a problem with her. Now you have a problem with me!" I hissed out dangerously. "If you don't get the fuck out of here, I'm going to hurt you!"

The leader. The blonde boy sneered harder. "You think you…" he trailed to a stop as he noticed the three Slytherin's with me. "W-what the hell, with a freaking Weasley, and her-!"

"Morgana Evans!" I answered the unasked. His eyes widened and showed he wasn't quite that stupid as he put two and two together, getting Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived. "But you should call me Lightning!" I added as one powerful spark flicked up my body and crashed into the ceiling, burning it. "And that was just me flexing my… muscles!"

The blonde idiot didn't seem to care as he looked over each of his minions with a smirk. "Crabbe! Goyle! Teach her who runs things around here!" he ordered only for one to take my left leg in the stomach and to fly out of our compartment, crashing into the door opposite, buckling it and he was not getting up again under his own steam.

The blonde boy looked sick as he and the other stared in horror. "Piss me off again little boy and it will be you, and I'll put my power into it. Understand?!"

"Y-yes!" he quickly said, leading his last minion off, the door closing. He and minion had to drag away the 'cold' minion. I watched until they were far enough that I didn't care, and just sat, smirking.

"That's Draco Malfoy if you're wondering," Daphne said while giving me this look of wonder. "His family is high up, but him. He's nothing but a pretender!"

"Good to know!"

Ginny was giggling. "Wow, Light. That little prick had it coming. I bet eventually one of us will kill him."

"It will be you Master!" the new blonde girl said as she moved opposite me, bowing with a sweet smile. "But I'll admit. His death is always changing from you to Ginevra, and even occasionally me and others," she said looking around to the other girls.

I grinned at her. "Clairvoyance?" I asked as I pulled her to sit on my lap. She did, snuggling up in my arms happily.

"Yes," she agreed. "Ginevra is an empath, and you. You are something so much more. The muggles are responsible for your powers. Such genius."

"Luna. Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she moved, plopping Stormy on Daphne's lap and sitting beside us, stroking the blondes cheek in worry. "You never told me you can see into the future."

"You never told me you can feel people's emotions," she replied with a sheepish smile, leaning into Ginny's touch, kissing her fingers, but I suppose being a seer has already seen, knows, and wants that.

"I concede!" she replied cuddling up with us.

"So why was that out-of-date-hairdo-dick-head after you?" I asked, confused, as she seemed harmless unless you know of her gift.

She shrugged impishly. "I could really only guess. I can't see other peoples futures. Only mine. When mine overlaps someone else's, only then can I see. If that future involves me. I know it might not seem like much, but it can really help me avoid bad things.

"I think it might be something to do with Draco's father," she speculated shrugging. "His father isn't a nice man. Then you. I think his father might have found out about your return, Lady Morgana. Not only that but even I've heard a few whispers that you're not… the 'good' girl you're supposed to be. Lucius Malfoy will be concerned. Should be concerned even. He may not consider you a threat now, especially with your love of muggle-borns.

"However, you do pose a threat siding against Dumbledore and… and Voldemort. This could give people an extra ground. He'll also be wary… afraid that you'll side with Dumbledore, or even the ministry, even if only a temporary alliance. I think he might be taking it out on his son, which was why he took the opportunity to send his goons after me."

"Well you stick with me baby!" I quickly told her, smirking and captured her lips with mine. She accepted my kiss, kissing sloppily back, but she'll learn like Ginny did and my other girls will. I pulled back with a grin. "Next time that shit head even looks at you. I'll shove his head up his own ass!"

She smiled dreamily and snuggled with me. "I love you Master Morgana!" she admitted breathlessly.

I smiled. Kissing her cheek. "And I'm sure in the future I'll come to love you too," I replied smugly.

We hadn't much of a chance to get comfortable as the train suddenly lurched, screeching to a halt. Metal on metal almost worse that nails on a chalkboard, lanterns flickering. I looked at our mirrored reflections in the windows as I realised that night had fallen.

The train came to a full stop, and still looking at the glass I watched as it frost over. "Dementors!" Luna quickly said, worried. "M-Master Morgana, please. I mean. Your future is too. It is all over the place. Chaotic. Because of the unpredictability of lightning. I can only see things that will be. The lights going out and the dementors!"

She said it, and poof. The light had gone as an icy chill extinguished them. I was quite apprehensive as everything happened. I had heard about dementors and read up on them because of Sirius Black's escape from the wizard prison Azkaban; even though I'm not sure he really betrayed me and my parents. The more I know about this world, the more I doubt it.

"D-Dementors aren't g-good!" Daphne stuttered out fearfully.

I felt it through the dark. My eyes glowed in the dark as something breathing ice into my lungs slowly slid the door open, and there IT was. It wore a long black robe and I realised this thing was where the image of Death came from. Its breath was bone rattling, sucking the happiness out of the air.

I heard it. The screaming. My mother. Begging for my life. I felt dizzy hearing her. I looked through the haze to this thing. I could see its scabby hands as it pulled its hood back to show a gaping mouth full of teeth. It came closer and I could see blurred lines coming from my very being.

"Fuck you!" I hissed as I stood and boom. Blue ball lightning blast forward exploding into the creature, shattering glass. The monster dropped heavily to the ground, sliding down the opposite carriage wall, cracking it and buckling the door more.

The Dementor had cried out in agony, but I walked closer. I could smell its burning flesh and smirked as I looked down at it. The whole train had seemed to freeze.

I reached down grabbing the things face. "Irony has come to suck the life out of you!" I hissed out as streams of blue power bubbled and poured back, into me, healing me, strengthening me before the creature burst into a whale of black smog, nothing!

From within its centre burst screams as green flights blast out and up, through walls and ceilings, joy and gratitude filling the corridor as we watched them slowly leave.

I watched down the train, stronger than normal on a recharge as Dementors fled, running and crying out in a panic. I returned to my girls and sat down with them looking at me in awe.

"How the hell did you kill a Dementor?" Daphne asked, awed.

"Everything has… electricity flowing through them to live," I told them shrugging. "It is a bio energy, but I control electricity. I can draw it out of power boxes, lights, or whatever, but I can also draw it out of living beings. It can heal me. It recharges my battery…"

"T-those lights at the end. Freed souls!" Tracey mumbled while looking sick, quivering in disgust.


End file.
